Various forms of toothpaste dispensers have been heretofore provided and many of these dispensers include at least some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of some of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 648,981; 1,566,193; 1,669,247; 1,826,189; 2,896,822 and Swiss Patent No. 218,785, dated Apr. 16, 1942. In addition, a quite similar toothpaste dispenser of which the toothpaste dispenser of the instant invention comprises an improvement is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,578, dated Mar. 16, 1965.